1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to massage tables and more particularly to a massage table apparatus comprising a first hole for accommodating the face contour of a woman and a second hole for accommodating the breasts contour thereof when the woman is lying on the massage table on a face down position so as to bring a degree of comfort to the woman engaging in leisure activities including massage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional type of massage table is flat. One drawback has been found in it. In detail, there is no hole for accommodating the face contour of a person lying thereon. It is thus typical for the person to turn his (or her) head with the cheek lying on the table in order to comfortably lie thereon. However, this lying position is not comfortable especially if the person lying on the table engages in massage for a relatively long period of time.
Another conventional type of massage table having a hole for accommodating the face contour of a person is commercially available. It is advantageous since a person lying on the massage table may have his or her head disposed on the hole in a comfortable manner.
However, such type of massage table does not take the breasts of a woman into consideration. Hence, a woman lying on the massage table may still feel uncomfortable even her facing down face is supported by the edge of the hole because unfortunately the surface of the table uncomfortably compresses her breasts.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for massage table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,439 discloses a massage table with attachments designed for use by a couple in an intimate setting for the mutual satisfaction of both persons engaged in the massage. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of massage table are constantly being sought.